


Bogeyman (isn't as pretentious as Reaper)

by AngeNoir



Series: Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Capture, Family, Gen, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: Gabriel just hoped that this villain was a ‘monologue-until-rescue-comes-along’ villain, not one that was a competent one.Eventually, someone should notice he was missing.





	Bogeyman (isn't as pretentious as Reaper)

“You know what they call you, right?”

Gabriel worked his tongue against his loose tooth. He could grow it back, but he  _hated_  doing so.

“The ‘ _Bogeyman.’_  What a pretentious name.”

“Anyone ever tell you ya talk too much,” Gabriel growled, leaning forward - but no, the suppression collar meant the collar and chains still held him.

The metal, humanoid figure laughed, a peculiar, rusty noise that grated up Gabriel’s spine. “But that’s what  _others_ call you. You call yourself something much more...  _humble_. Don’t you?”

Jack was  _never_ going to let him live this down. Gabriel stared balefully at the animated golem. He had come here hoping to scout out the magical user that was setting his  _dangerous_ mechanical creations out where any non-magical folk could stumble over it.

Instead, he’d stumbled over the largest mechanical creation yet - a fully formed golem, controlled by the magical user himself.

Eventually, Jack or the rookies, Genji and Jesse, would notice that he was missing. Still. He had to hope that this villain was a ‘monologue-until-rescue-comes-along’ villain, not one that was a competent one to get rid of him right away.

“The  _Reaper_! Yes, you’ve decided to model yourself off of the ridiculous outdated, folk superstition.”

Gabriel threw himself forward. He was a powerfully built man - maybe a little shorter than Jack or Jesse, but just as buff, just as muscled, and so he strained forward as quietly as he could.

“You’re not going to get out of those chains, Mr.  _Reaper_.”

Gabriel cast an annoyed glare at the mechanical monstrosity.

With startling and, honestly, terrifying swiftness, the golem jerked away from where it had been hunched, packing up delicate instruments, and was suddenly right up against the wall where Gabriel was chained. Its clawed hands dug into his shoulders, making blood well up and trickle down his duster. Some good it was, protecting him from magical attacks instead of physical attacks. He had  _told_  the Overwatch Department they needed actual body armor, not spelled cloaks. With great difficulty, he kept his face blank as he stared up into those empty, soulless eyes, the magic user’s voice coming out of that metal throat.

“What will your team do when they come across your mutilated body? Will they come after me, or mourn you?”

Gabriel gritted his teeth as those knife-like fingers dragged down over his chest, then they curved up and trailed over his brow, hovering over his eye. “They can do both, you asshole.”

“Not so scary now, are you, Bogeyman?  _Reaper_?” the golem chortled.

There was a snap, almost like someone had clicked their tongue, and then a roar of fire whooshed past Gabriel’s face and slammed the golem to the side, staggering it. “He don’t need t’ be scary,  _pendejo_ , even though he damn well  _is_.”

Gabriel turned to see the silhouette of that ridiculous cowboy hat. “You still wearing that damn-fool thing, you ingrate?”

“Your husband says we cannot come home until we recover you.”

Gabriel glanced up to see the melodramatic ninja hanging from the ceiling. “Stop makin’ a damn entrance and cut me loose so I can shut this motherfucker up myself.”

“You are one to speak about entrances,  _Bogeyman_.”

“Aw, shut the hell up,” Gabriel grunted, head dropped to hide his fond grin.


End file.
